Rendezvous
by Kitty29
Summary: South Korea and America have some 'fun' at the world meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Kitty29 here with basically pure smut! Now this is actually my first time writing this so please give me feedback of what I could do better and stuffs!**

**Yes this is a AmericaXKorea because that is one of my favourite pairings but I can never find smut of it anywhere! So I thought, screw it I'll write my own. So three months later of writing most of it than forgetting than finishing it here we are!****  
****So enjoy all AmericaXKorea fans who I know are out there! (It's a bigger group than it appears I'm sure of it!)**

**Warning: BoyXBoy and sex. So if you don't like that stuff please leave. You have been warned. ****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**Despite what everyone believed, America wasn't a big fan of sex. Sure, he constantly made sexual innuendos and he did masturbate every now and then but he just wasn't very fond of sex. He had done it so much in his lifetime that it became more of a pastime then the spontaneous act of pleasure it used to be in his youth. Honestly he couldn't see how France could continue to do what he did.

So, truthfully, he didn't understand just how he had gotten himself into this situation. He couldn't remember how the other had persuaded him into the utility closet nor could he remember when the other had taken off his shirt and pants and began to stroke his growing erection through his boxers. He had groaned quite loudly, that he could remember, before he felt a finger on his lips.

"You have to be quiet~" Korea sang, pushing his finger harder against the other's lips when America groaned again. America glanced at the door, which he theorized Korea had left cracked open a bit to torture him. Any nation at any time could walk past the closet and hear their various sounds. Any nation at any time could open that door and find out about their hidden relationship. Of course seeing as America was stronger than Korea, he could easily push him out of the way and close the door before their 'activities' could continue but just the thought of their secret relationship in danger of being discovered…

…was kind of a turn on.

Korea's lips quickly replaced his finger and he licked against the American's teeth, demanding entrance. America complied though thrust his own tongue into the Korea's mouth before the other could. Their tongues wrestled with each other both clearly fighting for dominance. America had nearly won, until Korea flicked his hand that was still stroking America's member in a way that made him gasp.

"Th-that was dirty…" America panted when they broke apart for air. Korea simply smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye as he tugged down America's boxers. Alfred gasped in surprise as the cold air hit his erection, a pang of pleasure rising in his abdomen. He watched the outline of Korea throw his boxers away before he worked on removing his own. He fumbled fruitlessly with his belt, softly cussing the thing under his breath.

America couldn't help but frown at the Asian's attempts, his body twitching and still hot from the ghost of Korea's touches. After a few more moments Alfred blindly reached forward and latched onto the others pants, making quick work of the belt and zipper.

"Ah~ America is horny~" Yong Soo sang as his pants were all but ripped off. He pulled lube out if his chest pocket flicking off the top and squeezing the substance onto his fingers. "Ok then, we skip the foreplay."

And before America could protest a finger was forced into his entrance. He gasped at the sudden intrusion before forcing himself to relax. It had been so long, he had forgotten just how forceful the Korean was. Then again, he had also forgotten how hot it made him.

Another finger was added and before he could fully adjust a third was crammed in. America shivered as he felt the Korean's fingers wiggle inside him, stretching him out and he bit his bottom lip to stop the groans rising in his throat.

"Okay, good enough."

And just as soon as they entered, Yong Soo removed his fingers. Alfred opened his mouth to talk but it turned into a sexy growl when Yong Soo harshly grabbed his ass. He lifted Alfred up and the American wrapped his legs around the others torso to give him a better angle to gently… ram his hard dick up his ass.

"Ah, _fuck_!" Alfred cried, the pain of the rough action temporarily overshadowing both the pleasure and reminder to keep quiet. Yong Soo paused and turned to look at the other (which was harder then it sounded when you can only see the outlines of things).

"I'm sorry, da~ze!" Korea tried to stay as still as he could to allow Alfred to get used to the Korean inside of him.

…

…

…

"You okay da~ze?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay!"

So Yong Soo slowly slid in and out of Alfred, trying to pace his thrusts. Keyword: try but with both Korea's hyper active personality coupled with the Americans gasp each time he hit that certain spot within him…

Well, let's just say Korea sped up quicker then he intended to.

Alfred was cast into a pain filled ecstasy and he wrapped his arms around the Korean's neck. He wanted to scream Yong Soo's name, beg to be fucked harder, _say_ _anything_ but he knew he couldn't. He didn't seem to notice that even if he didn't talk, the pounding of his back rhythmically smashing into the wall behind him would probably tic a few people off of what was going on. Neither of them seemed to care that numerous objects and supplies were falling off the selves around them as Alfred fought to hold back the groans and screams that threatened to escape him. He was biting his bottom lip so hard that the metallic taste of blood soon reached his tongue.

And that was what drove him over. With another slamming of his back against the wall Alfred sewed his eyes shut and clutched his teeth as he came, his cry of pleasure coming out as a gurgled hiss. He went lump though his body still twitched in pleasure.

It took him a moment to realize that Yong Soo was still ramming into him, his cock seemingly bigger and harder then before. With strength Alfred didn't know the other processed he grabbed Alfred's legs and threw then over his shoulders so that he would reach deeper into the other. Alfred felt his half limp cock spring back to life as Yong Soo pounded into him with a new found roughness, his hands gripping into Alfred's torso to keep him in place.

"_S-__shibseki_," Yong Soo somehow quietly hissed as he ploughed into the American. He was close he could feel it. "_U__m chang sae kki_ –ugh- take it up the ass- muh- even in a fucking _utility closet."_

"S-Stop." Alfred begged, his cock now harder then it was before he came. "You-fuck- you know, ah, you-you know what that does to, mmmuhhh!" Alfred broke off into a loud moan when he felt the Korean's hand grab onto his cock and began pumping vigorously. "Ah-Ah Yong Soo! I'm c-cumming! I'm-" Alfred moaned loudly again, but both of them were too into the act to notice this mistake.

With a final thrust into Alfred Yong Soo unloaded deep into Alfred, his cry of pleasure trapped in his throat. Feeling the sticky substance filling him caused Alfred to cum over himself a second time, his moan louder than he intended it to be.

They collapsed onto the floor panting. Various objects that were previously knocked off there selves poked into them at awkward angles though the two didn't seem to care enough to move. Korea curled up closer to the American and laid on his chest, breathing in his scent. Alfred reached up and began to stroke the Koreans dark hair, a goofy looking smile on his face as he lay in the after glow of sex.

"I don't usually like sex," the American began, a small chuckle escaping him. "But _damn_ I needed that."

"Me too, da~ze." Korea agreed. "Doing it yourself just isn't the same as with you." He pouted as he let his finger drag up and down Alfred's naked torso absentmindedly.

"Yeah but I came _twice. _Frinkin ' _twice_. Boy was I pant up."

…

…

"…Yong Soo?"

The mentioned Asian lifted himself up so he was hovering above Alfred. The blond tensed when he noticed the especially mischievous look on his face, whichlooked scarier with the faint light from the slightly opened door only illumining one side of his face. "That right isn't it? I did only cum once, while you came twice." He said it slowly and carefully, almost completely different than what he is usually like. America found himself pushing his body closer to the ground in a small hope that that would make him seem smaller.

"…so?"

"So?" Korea repeated, before his smirk grew and he brought his face closer to Alfred's. "It means that you owe me, baby."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Um chang sae kki = Korean for Stupid Whore**

**Shibseki = Korean for Slut, whore, ect.**

**I'm not too sure of the Korean cause I just searched up Korean swears and that's what I got. So anyone who is familiar with the Korean language who wants to help me out do it!**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed my short little smut, if this turns out to be liked I might whip up another chapter or if not I can leave it as is. I dunno what do you think? Please tell me in a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Kitty29 here with the next chapter of Rendezvous! Wow, I actually had this idea since the first chapter, I've just been so lazy xD Oh well, I spent all day finishing this up so it's all good. **

**Yeah, I decided to take this is a somewhat different direction and so there will be one more chapter after this and then I'll end it.  
**

**Thank you everyone for the feedback and please enjoy!  


* * *

**It was about ten minutes before the meeting started and everyone was getting their papers ready before Germany called everything to order, as he always did. Well, that would be the nice way of putting it. Really everyone was either arguing among themselves(England and France), getting caught up on the latest in nation drama (Hungary and Seychelles) or just zoning out in general (nearly everyone else). America himself was chowing down on a few burgers he had bought on the way over but had yet to eat. They were a little cold but hey, a burger's a burger! Plus if he didn't eat them right away he would get singled out again. Although he was used to being the centre of attention, he rather it be because of one of his heroic acts. He was just finishing up his second burger when he heard a quiet voice from beside him.

"Good morning, Alfred."

He nearly choked from surprise and he pounded his chest. Holy crap! He didn't even notice the other sitting there! Swallowing the food, he looked over at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Matt! I didn't see you get in!"

Canada had actually arrived before America and had been sitting there this whole time but he chose not to mention it. "It's fine, I'm sure you were too busy basking in the afterglow of sex to notice."

America, who was taking a drink of his soda to wash down the burger, choked again. He pretended he didn't see the slight sadistic smile on the others face as he coughed. "So, you uh, you heard?" He managed to choke out. Canada gave him a blank look as he nodded.

"Of course I did. You're not exactly quiet, Alfred," Canada stated and he had to pause to cover up his small laugh at the others surprised face, like he truly believed he was being silent.

Of course, that was exactly what Alfred _did_ believe. Dammit he had tried _so hard_(teehee) to be as quiet as he could. But hell it was tough with the way Korea was ramming into him like some kind of horny teenager (which, physically, Yong Soo was). Did this mean the jig was up? Did everyone knew that he was sleeping with the Asian now?

"If I didn't block the hallway everyone would have heard it."

...

Wait, what?

"Huh?" Alfred asked intelligently, staring at his twin with a very quizzical expression on his face. Canada smiled and, unlike his other smiles, this one was friendly.

"I blocked the hallway so that the others wouldn't know of your 'forbidden relationship.'" He clarified with a shrug. "I thought we should be able to actually focus on a meeting for once."

America just stared at the similar looking man with wide eyes. Yes he did tell this nation (who's name escaped him) that he was currently in a 'forbidden relationship' (or, not really a relationship, more like a sex buddy who he sometimes went out for burgers with). He also vaguely remembered saying that he didn't want people to know so that he wouldn't have to deal with the stupidity that is the nation rumour mill. Which would lead to even-more-so-that-usual lectures from England, and 'advice' from France, who always seemed to find him. So he decided to mix things up and keep who he slept with a secret for once.

So when he had decided to tell...Canada (that was his name!) that he had a secret the last thing he thought the other would do would help him keep it. Canada didn't even know who he was sleeping with! He didn't know wither to be impressed by his loyally or incredibly confused by the others lack of curiosity. He knew that if it was him he would be killing himself trying to find out the secret.

"Uh...Thanks." Was all Alfred could think of saying after his long winded inner monologue. Really he didn't know what else he could say, for once the infamous superpower known as America was at a loss for words. Luckily for him it didn't seem like he would have a chance to say more even if he wanted to, for at that moment the loud booming voice of Germany easily filled the big room.

"I hereby call this meeting to order!"

From there it was standard, after the German had sat down Finland stood and addressed what would be discussed at the meeting (as it was being held at his house) and then one by one the countries would stand and voice their opinions or report on the state of their country. For once the meeting was running surprisingly smoothly, annoying smoothly. Perhaps is was because whoever arranged the seating finally realized that having Turkey and Greece sit next to each other wasn't a good thing. Perhaps it was because proposing a giant robot as the solution wouldn't make any sense in this discussion. Whatever it is, America found himself becoming increasing bored. So bored, in fact, that he began to feel his eye lids grow gradually heavier and heavier. Maybe that quickie in the closet took more out of him than he thought. Whatever, he was sure that for, maybe just a few minutes, no one would notice if their hero just took a power nap. So, making sure that no one was looking in his direction, he folded his arms on the table and rested his head on top of them.

_Bzt!_

Instantly, America bolted upright, accidentally banging his knee quite loudly against the table. And if that didn't make people look at him the loud '_MOTHER FUCKER!_' that followed certainly did.

"AMERICA!" Switzerland shouted, (as he was the one that was currently standing) slamming his fist against the table. "Either get out or shut up!"

Almost instinctively, America opened his mouth to fire back some snaky remark but a timid voice beat him to it.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

And instead of questioning why someone other than America had apologized for his actions, Switzerland simply glared and said, "It better not." Before he continued on.

America turned to Canada and was about to question why he took the blame for him but before he could Canada put a finger to his lips in a gesture to stay quiet before he looked back towards the speaker. Realizing that the Canadian was serious when he said he wanted to actually focus on a meeting for once, America turned back to the neutral nation as well. Of course, that was after he throw a quick glare in the Korean's direction, who was blissfully looking elsewhere, fighting back a smile.

America released a small groan before he tried his hardest to focus. He shouldn't have agreed to this. It was incredibly stupid. It was incredibly unnecessary. It was incredibly _hot._

Wait, no, go back and erase that last one. That shouldn't be there. How did he even get in this situation in the first place?

Oh, right. Korea had said that because he had cum twice while he only came once that he owed him or something. Then he had strapped vibrators on the inside of his thighs. Why the hell he was carrying vibrators with him in the first place Alfred had no clue, but at that moment he thought the idea was really dangerous, stupid and sexy. Being at the mercy of the Korean in front of pretty much everyone he knew, not knowing when the Asian nation would switch the devices on. Oh, just thinking about it made him—

Wait, when had Netherlands started talking? Argh, right, stop thinking with your dick America and focus. You're practically the leader of the world, you should probably be listening. Wait, no, you _have_ to be listening. What would Obama say if he were here?

_Change is good?_

No! Shut up brain!

Deciding that he needed some kind of distraction America rested his chin on his hand as he glanced around at the nations. Though everyone tried to hide it, everyone pretty much felt the same as him when it came to meetings. Felt that it was a complete waste of time and that they would rather be at home playing video games. Sighing, his light blue eyes found themselves rolling towards Korea who was...Staring right back at him.

Blinking, America decided to stare back, half hoping for some kind of staring contest to pass the time. Though that idea quickly left his mind when the dark haired male smiled at him. Though this wasn't the charming, happy smile that one would usually find on his face. This one was was devious, almost sadistic and it made America just stare at the way it enhanced his features, made him better looking. It was really odd and was probably the reason why he couldn't bring himself to look away. He wondered why he was looking at him like tha—

Ohhhh...

OOHHHHH...He wasn't...

_Oh god he hoped he would._

Wait, no! Shut up libido!

Though he knew the Korean seating across the room from him couldn't hear any of his thoughts, he certainly seemed to like listening to his libido the most. With a flick of a switch that was hidden from the Americans view, he felt the devices attached to his legs jump to life.

America immediately clutched his teeth shut, trying to stop any noises he was sure where bound to escape him. Dammit, Korea! Didn't even start with the lowest setting! Just cranked it up before he sat back and watched him suffer. God dammit, he was the fucking United States of mother fucking America! He's lived for hundreds of years! Hes been through numerous tortures! He wasn't going to let this Asian sonofabitch get his satisfaction!

But, augh, the way those little toys where going at it against probably the most sensitive part of his legs...It did feel really good, not to mention he was already feeling the fabric around his crouch area begin to tighten. Plus, oh, was it suddenly hot in here or what?

Ergh...Pull it together, Jones. It's always a bad sign when you start moaning in your head. Well at least he didn't turn on the vibrator that he had stuck in his ass.

Oh, wait. Shit.

He had completely forgotten about that.

"—erica? America?"

America looked up to see a few nations, which included England, who was now standing, looking back at him. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Oh, gee thanks England. Chose _now _to be an attentive father figure, _fuck!_ The tiny devices strapped to his legs also decided it was a good time to kick into overdrive and he struggled to keep the noise of surprise in his throat. What the hell? They weren't even at full power? ARGH!_ KOREA!_

"I-I'm fine England," he said, flashing him his heroic grin. Hell, he had done it so much in his life he could probably pull it off in any situation. "Pro-Probably just Ah-ate something bad."

At that, more than a few nations decided to laugh at the American's supposed food poisoning, many of them cracking jokes about his so called burger fetish.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Spain proposed and if America knew that the kiss of thanks would definitely turn into something more in his state, he would have done so.

Finland looked to America and then the clock before he nodded. "Good idea..." He said before he raised his voice to address the whole room. "There will be an hour break before we continue!"

Many nations seemed relieved by the pause in the rather boring meeting and began to steady flood out of the room. Well, all expect two people, one of them being our American hero for a number of reasons. First he didn't want to stand and bring attention to his, er, _raising concern. _Also because Korea had remained seated and he supposed he should follow his example. 'Cause, as much as Alfred wanted to deny it, right now he was kind of Korea's bitch, so...Yeah.

It was only a few minutes before the two nations were alone in the large room. When Korea was sure of this fact he stood and smirked at the American. "You know you don't have to hold back anymore."

Nearly as soon as Alfred heard those words he let out a panty moan, allowing his breathing to become hot and laboured as he slumped onto the table in front of him. "Th-This was a stu-stupid idea," he said, raising his head to try and glare at the Asian but in his state it turned out looking more lustful.

Yong Soo shrugged before he grinned. "I don't think so, da~ze. I'm enjoying myself."

He laughed when the American narrowed his eyes at him before he stood and began to walk around the table to him. "It's kind of cute to see you make faces like this out in public," Yong Soo said and Alfred felt a wave of embarrassment before he tried to keep his face as straight as possible. "No! Don't stop, da~ze! It makes you look sexy."

"So does leather," Alfred added randomly though it caused the other to laugh. Reaching the suffering American Yong Soo forced him to move his chair around so that it was facing away from the table. When that was done he pulled Alfred's legs open and crouched down between them.

"Lets just see how much this has really affected you..." Yong Soo sang as he began work on freeing Alfred's member. Though he wasn't really a big fan of belts, and truthfully _did_ still have trouble taking them on and off he somehow managed to make quick work of this one. Alfred silently wondered if the Korean had been practising, as he was a frequent wearer of them.

The thought was forgotten and a light gasp escaped him when he felt his underwear being pulled down just enough to allow his cock to breath and he felt it twitch as the Korean stared at it's semi hard foam. He tilted his head at it, not looking impressed.

"You're not even hard yet," Yong Soo stated but something in his tone said that that wouldn't be the truth for long. A small smirk appeared on Alfred's face as he leaned back a bit and moved his hips slightly closer to the dark haired man, thinking that he was about to get a blow job to bring his dick up to full strength. To his disappointment, Yong Soo stood and stepped out of the others legs before he pulled some kind of device out of his pocket. Alfred stared at it, slightly wondering what is wa—

Oh.

Yong Soo flipped a switch and immediately he felt the third vibrator jump to life against his prostate, immediately beginning to work as hard as the other two on his legs. His hands tightly grabbed onto the sides of his chair as his back arched as much as it could in his confining clothes. His eyes went wide and, despite himself, a loud moan filled the room. It took him a while to hear the Korean's laughter over his own heavy breathing.

"That's what I like to see, da~ze!" He exclaimed happily, mentioning to the American's now fully erect cock. Yong Soo looked down at the device in hand again and Alfred let out a frustrated growl when he felt the vibrators begin working at a much lower level. "I can't have you cumming now!" Yong Soo said with a small huff. "There lots of things I still what to do t—"

Though what the end of that sentence was either of them cared enough to know. Before he could understand what was going on Yong Soo found his cheek being mashed against the table, his rear suddenly up in the air. Alfred smirked, using one hand to keep the others face down as he used the other to pull down the Asians pants.

"You should have tied me down," Alfred panted into his ear and Yong Soo couldn't help the tingles that shot up his spine as he felt the hot breath brush against his neck. Alfred forced a knee in between the others legs and spread them before he pushed their bodies closer until Yong Soo could also feel the vibrators against him. Oh how fast and hard the tables turn.

"W-Wait, da~ze!" Korea called out with a slight laugh when he realized his pants were down just enough for the other to do what he was certain he was going to do. "C-Can't this wait until the hotel?"

"Oh, don't worry." There was a pause before the Asian heard a faint popping sound and he gasped when he felt a wet finger draw circles around the rim of his entrance. "I'll fuck you at the hotel too. But that's hours away. I'll need a release before then." There was another pause and Yong Soo gasped again when he felt the finger dip inside him. A breathy laugh escaped Alfred. "You have the most hungry asshole. Seriously my finger is being drawn in here! Frinkin' Slut."

Yong Soo's face turned red at the comment but he didn't say anything. He knew that Alfred enjoyed dirty talk and, truthfully, after trying it out he could admit he liked it too. However, he really didn't like being talked dirty _too. _Though no matter how many times he's told the other that he continued to do it. At this point he wondered if it was mostly for himself.

Suddenly, the finger was removed from his ass and something that was much too big to be a finger began to prod against his hole. Realizing what it was, Yong Soo tried and struggle out of the others grasp, even though he know it was useless, as the other was stronger than him.

"_W-What are you doing_?" He exclaimed, mild fear overcoming him. "I'm not ready for that! You're going to hurt me!"

Alfred made shooing sounds into his ear before he reached around with the hand not holding the other down and grabbed onto his still semi-soft cock, beginning slow strokes up and down it's length. "Don't worry, darling," he whispered almost sarcastically, smirking when he started to hear short grunts and mewls from the other. "It'll hurt at first, but then it will feel really good."

If Yong Soo could have twisted his neck around to glare at the other, he would have done so, even if he was getting a hand job. "It's in the ah, left breast pocket, da~ze."

Yong Soo felt the hand that was holding him down ease off, Alfred figuring he wouldn't try to run now, before it went into the pocket mentioned and pulled out the small tube of lube that they had used just hours before. Alfred let out a happy noise before he stopped stroking the other in order to get himself ready. Flipping open the top and squeezing some of the substance onto his fingers he chuckled into Yong Soo's ear.

"I think you want this as much as I do," he began, now sliding in two fingers, making the man under him shiver. "I'm the one with the vibrators stripped to me and yet you're as hard as I am."

Yong Soo began to feel anxious as he felt the third finger enter him and he clutched his fists and panted heavily at the feeling of the digits wiggling inside him. "A-Are you going to fuck me soon?" He asked, and Alfred momentarily paused in his work.

"Well, yeah. Duh," he answered with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you asking that _now?_"

Yong Soo turned a light pink as he thought of how embarrassing he must look bent over the table with his pants down the way they were. Sure he was fine with Alfred seeing him like this but what if someone like...Hong Kong walked in? Awkward. "J-Just hurry up before someone comes and sees us, da~ze!"

There was another pause before he felt the fingers inside him slip out and he shivered at the sudden air entering his now open entrance.

"...Flip over."

Seeing as the American had completely detracted himself from him and he now had the freedom of movement Yong Soo turned around and panted at him. "W-What?"

"I wanna see you make faces when I hit that," Alfred said as if it was obvious as he squeezed more of the substance into his hand and began to lube up his organ. "You need to buy some more jelly soon by the way."

The Koreans blush deepened at the reason but he couldn't help the smile on his face, as he also enjoyed watching Alfred's face as they did the deed. He straighten up and fully took off his pants and briefs, deciding that they would only become a hassle, before he climbed fully onto the table and flipped himself over so that he was on his back. Smirking, Alfred walked back up to the other and allowed Yong Soo to rest his legs on his shoulders as he angled himself. Not even bothering to ask if the other was ready, he pushed himself into the Asian, wanting him to quickly get over the first bout of pain.

Yong Soo's stiffened when at first his body seemed to reject the sudden intrusion but he soon forced himself to relax, telling himself that the pain would soon be gone. Though he hated to admit it, it's been a while since he and America's last...get together and he's been so busy that he's barely had time to even think about sex—or even dream it, for that matter.

Suddenly he felt something soft hit his lips and he realized that Alfred was kissing him. Seeing as this was the first time their lips had locked since this began, Yong Soo immediately returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the American's neck to deepen it. Too soon in his opinion, Alfred pulled away and smiled.

"You good?"

Slowly, Yong Soo nodded. "Yeah. The vibrations helped, da~ze."

"Good to know your way of torturing me still benefits you."

Yong Soo began to laugh but it quickly turned into a sharp gasp when Alfred pulled beck before ramming into him, sending a jolt of pain up his spine. Though he was pretty nice before, now it didn't seem as if he cared that if he was causing the other pain as he continued to ram into him. Yong Soo just grabbed fistfuls of his blond locks and took it, knowing he probably deserved this brief bit of pain for embarrassing him in front of the other nations. Eventually, the pain began to slowly melt away as pleasure began to over come it and the Korean soon found himself bucking his hips among with Alfred's thrusts. It wasn't until he allowed himself to let out a breathy moan did something strange happened.

America just...Stopped. Completely.

Extremely annoyed seeing as the pleasure was just beginning to build up in him, Yong Soo narrowed his eyes at the other. "What are you going, da~ze? _Move_!"

Alfred remained still. "Do you feel that?"

The Korean just stared at him. What the hell was he doing? True, they hadn't been 'together' for long, but if there was one thing he knew about Alfred's sex habits is that once he started he probably wouldn't even stop if he was on fire. "Feel what?

Alfred leaned forward until Yong Soo could feel his hot breath on his face, effectively pushing their bodies closer together. Suddenly, Alfred pulled off a rather sexy looking cocky grin and he swore his heart began to beat faster. Or maybe that was because he was 'exercising'. Or maybe it wasn't, it was probably because of that grin, but what did that mea—

What was he a sixteen year old girl?

"The vibrators," Alfred answered as he decided that now was a good time to slowly unbutton the Koreans shirt. "Can you feel them or are they just..." He leaned forward and dragged his tongue along the side of Yong Soo's collar bone up to his ear. "Going to waste?"

Before he had just kind of saw the vibrations as a pleasant back round noise, but now that he had mentioned it, with how close Alfred's body was the devices may have well have been strapped to his own body. Yong Soo bit his bottom lip against the way the vibrators made Alfred's penis shake inside him and he began moving his hips against the other in an attempt to make him move again. "W-What do you want?" He panted, knowing that Alfred had stopped for a reason.

Alfred paused in the nibbling of his ear lobe to release a breathy chuckle in his ear. "I want you to tell me what you want."

The hell? If he wasn't so horny right now he would push him off for being so weird at such a bad time. "I want you to _move, _da~ze!"

"Move what?"

Oh god dammit. Of course America had to do this _now _of all times. Yong Soo bit his bottom lip again to stop himself from moaning from the way Alfred's tongue slid against the sensitive part just behind his ear. Not the mention that he was now done unbuttoning his shirt and has started teasing his nipples. All that, combined with the vibrations deep in his ass, it was just, mm, ah...

He _needed_ release.

Unwrapping an arm from around Alfred's neck he began to jerk himself himself off only to let out a frustrated groan when the blond smacked his hand away.

"F-Fine, da~ze," he finally gave in. There was a moments hesitation where Korea collected himself before he said what he thought Alfred wanted to hear. "P...Please...fuck me..."

"Sorry, didn't hear you, what was that?"

"_Dammit Alfred! _Just_ fuck_ me already!"

The reassuring sound of the frustrated shout echoed throughout the room, causing the Korean to feel even more embarrassment then he had already felt just by saying those words.

"Now was that so hard?" Came Alfred's amused tone.

Korea made an annoyed noise. "Yes it was, now do me!"

Alfred released a hearty laugh before he finally gave into the others request and began to thrust into him with a new found vulgar, which Yong Soo was really thankful for.

"You really are enjoying this a lot aren't you?" Alfred teased to the squirming Asian beneath him. "Look at your dick, it's wagging like it's some kind of dog or something."

"Sh-Shut...up," he panted, even though he knew the other was right. He was enjoying this a lot. So much so that soon he was ...he was... "Al-Al...I-I'm going to..."

Feeling the other twitch and buck against him also made Alfred feel the pressure build up inside him, not to mention the faces that Yong Soo was making. God it was fucking beautiful. He increased the rate of his thrusts, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the end. Still...Before then he had to make one...more...comment... "Ah-and...you say that I...I'm the slut!"

"O-Oh my g-god...Alfred! Don't. You. Ever...Shut...up-AAAAHHHH!" He broke off into a scream as he climaxed, arching his back as he came over himself. Feeling the other tighten around him brought Alfred over the edge as well and with one final thrust he came deep into the others ass, releasing a cry of his own.

For a while they stayed like that, their minds going blank as they rode out their orgasms. Eventually they calmed down and physically slumped, breathing heavily. Alfred pulled out of Yong Soo and leaned heavily against the table beside him, his orgasm taking more out of him than he thought it would. With his hands shaking slightly he took the vibrators off him, knowing he wouldn't be up to another round if they managed to arouse him again.

"I thought...You were supposed to be a superpower," Yong Soo teased as he watched the wiped out America pull his pants back on.

"I can still take you in a fight," America countered with a smirk. Leaning against the table he looked over at the Korean and for a brief moment his breath hitched in his throat. This was gonna sound weird, and he was probably a pervert just for thinking it, but seeing the Asian like that, his face flushed from the aftermath of their activities with a bit of his cum on his face...Why it was...it was...

Yong Soo blinked when he heard a snapping sound and he looked over to see the American holding up his phone, licking his lips at the picture he just took.

"That's a keeper," America said with a smile, and Korea jolted upright, his face red as he realized the other had taken the rather embarrassing picture.

"W-Wha-What are you _doing, _da~ze! Delete it! _Delete it!"_ He went to grab at the phone but the blond held it out of his grasp with a small laugh.

"Haha, no way! I'll need this for blackmail!"

"Agh! Why are you so mean! _Gimmie_!"

"Whoa, calm down! You're getting cum all over the conference table!"

Pausing in his attempt to grab the phone the dark haired man looked down and saw that Alfred was telling the truth. A small yelp escaped him before he reached down and slapped his hands over his leaking ass. Doing this however caused him to lose his balance, and he released another yelp as he fell off the table. Luckily a laughing America was there to catch him.

"You know," Alfred began, laughing as the Asian continued to try and hold the liquid inside him. "You're really cute."

The Korean just narrowed his eyes at him. He was leaking embarrassing fluids where they were having their world meeting and all he could say was 'you're cute?' "I don't like you."

"You should have felt that way before. Angry sex is _hot._" America just laughed harder at the Koreans pout before he set him down on top of the table on his back again. "Just hold on for a sec. I got something you can leak into."

"This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't come so much," Korea said, his pout deepening and Alfred just ignored him in favour picking up the fallen empty cup that used to have his soda in it.

"Says the one who came all over his face," he retorted as he took off the plastic cover and positioned it under the others hole. "'Kay, let go."

Korea complied and he shivered at the feeling of the thick juices slowly seeping out of him. Well, this was certainly a twist. He had set this all up so that he could embarrass America, and he ended up being the one screwed over(in both ways). Needing a distraction from the embarrassment—and the way that Alfred insisted on watching, which was weird—he turned his head to the side and noticed that Alfred's McDonald's bag had managed to stay on the table somehow. He reached into it he pulled out the napkins that he knew the other always ignored before he started to clean himself off. He was glad that the American had decided to unbutton his shirt or it would have been stained. That would have been awkward to try and explain.

"You're good," America announced, putting the cover back on the cup before he glanced back at the clock. "Hey! And I still have some time to go and brother Iggy! Score."

"Okay. I'll leave after cleaning up, da~ze," Korea said as he slid off the table and went to put on the rest of his clothes. America nodded and Korea turned his back to him so that he could pick up his clothes.

"Hey."

Korea turned back around and immediately he felt America's lips on his. He returned it, embracing the warmth it brought as he allowed his hands to slowly slid up the others chest and rest on his shoulders. He felt America's hands rest on his hips before he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues played with each other, both wanting to taste each other rather than fight for dominance. They only pulled apart when they needed air though they didn't let go of each other.

"We'll continue this at the hotel," America said with a smile. "My room this time?"

Korea nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there at ten."

America's smile grew before he let go of him and turned to leave. He let out a low growl when he felt the Korean smack his rear. "I look forward to it," he said before he walked out the room, the grin never leaving his face.


End file.
